Welcome To El Academy!
by xXCode AngelXx
Summary: Welcome to El Academy were only a few are selected to go. El Academy has all you need a beautiful dorms, a lovely cafeteria, great classrooms, big gyms and most of all I prize Garden. There will be Romance, drama and humour but with the hatred in each other will love fly or will die.By your Headmaster Raven
1. Oc sign up

**Code: Hi I been seeing lot of Oc story so I thought maybe I should do one let me introduce you on how it goes but first I wanted do this because RubyCrusade doing a legit story of Ocs stuff so go see RC story and cheer her on. Now let me introduce you to Angel Freeze and Ace Fire**

**Angel and Ace: Hello**

**Code: I love high school story some reason so here how it goes. I need oc's to sign up and yes there shall be romance in this but there is ranks in there for example **

**Rank D, E, F: stay in class till dinner. Wear a grey and red uniform **

**Rank A, B, C: get to stay in homeroom until noon. Wear red and white uniform**

**Rank SS, S:Can stay in homeroom and chat with friend(Make sure you study students). Wear blue and white uniform**

**This will be the first year because you just enter El-Academy so here the signup sheet**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Weapon:**

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**Race:**

**Skills(pick 4):**

**Rank:**

**Job Name:**

**Class List:**

**Back ground(option):**

**Likes(Option):**

**Dislikes(Option):**

**Extra(Option):**

**Crush(Option):**

**You can have a crush or non depends on you. When you see other people oc in it you need to ask the person Oc's to be your oc crush, then when the person agrees then I would place it**

**Examples of mine (you can have up to 2 to 3 Oc)**

**Name: Angel Freeze**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Weapon: Dual swords**

**Appearance: White long hair reaching to the waist and bangs covering her left eye, red crimson eyes, black jacket with white tank top in it and black shorts, wears a silver bell a necklace inside of it is a ruby stone and has a giant scar on the back were the hunter slash her**

**Personality: Stubborn, Mature, cold hearted (she cold hearted at first but warm up to you), gentle, kind and calm**

**Race: Half dragon half human**

**Skills(pick 4):**

**Blizzard Dance- Make the user disappear in thin snow and reappear leaving trail of snow that damage anything in it path**

**Frost breath- ice come out of user hand using it as long range to damage the foe**

**Silver slash- the swords used the light to blind the person slashing them at the end**

**Blizzard Ice- A storm of blizzard trap the foe inside the blizzard and damage them as it get closer**

**Rank: S**

**Job name: Freezing Sword**

**Class list: **

**Freezing Sword- Specializes in ice for freezing and casing enemies in ice. She better at wielding her swords more but she use duals sword giving her no defences but she make it up for her speed, in battle she is cold and heartless to strangers**

**Winters Blood- Specializes in dual swords that leaves a trail of red snow that damages the enemies, lacks defences more but the speed increase a bit more dealing heavy damage at close range but fall a way deals minor or little damage.**

**Hailing Storm- Specializes in dual swords that now teleport the user behind the enemy but only use for counter strikes, no defences and speed increase a bit but deal less damage when teleports**

**Back ground(option): **

**She lost her brother to a hunter who chased after her and her brother but the hunter had track them down and killed her brother, she was almost killed if the young boy around her age didn't came and rescue her. Now she has become a cold hearted person that guard her heart from danger and emotions because she fear to be weak since she couldn't save her brother.**

**Likes(Option): Ice, animals, music, books, nature, friends, winter and snow**

**Dislikes(Option): Hunters, abuser, snob and rude people**

**Extra(Option): She cries when she alone, her bell necklace was given to by her brother**

**Crush(Option): Ace**

**Name: Ace Fire**

**Age: 15**

**Weapons: Two-handed sword**

**Appearance: Black hair (like raven RF hair and BM hair), cyan colour eyes, white vest under it black turtle shirt, white pants that reach to the knee.**

**Personality: Childish, friendly, hot headed, over protective, kind and happy**

**Race: Half dragon and half human**

**Skills(pick 4):**

**Devil fire- summon black flames around the enemies engulfing them in flames**

**Fire call- Increase his allies attack and defences**

**Shadow Attackers- A shadow of himself appears confusing the enemies giving him the chance to attack**

**Fire Shadow- The fire appear behind him and disappear in hiding if a shadow is near by and strike at them.**

**Rank: A**

**Job name: Flaming Devil**

**Class list: **

**Flaming Devil- Specializes in fire that burn the enemies in fire but it explodes destroying everything around it with it. Has two-handed sword which increased the defences but lowers his speed but it doubles his damage **

**Exploding Fire- Specializes in two-handed that damages the foes with flame coming out of it if it hits. Increase his damage and defences but lowers his speed more.**

**Melting Soul- Specializes in summoning two-handeds swords that floats around him and slice his enemies. It lowers his Defences a lot and lowers his attacks a little but increase his speed and range a lot more**

**Back ground(option): When his mother abandon him, he had set out to search for her but as he travel he found a girl that was about to be killed by a hunter and he saved the girl by pushing the hunter in a pit and took the girl with him. Ever since the day he saved the girl he never left her side and would act rude to guys that talk to her**

**Likes(Option): Friends, music, swords, summer, heat, annoying people**

**Dislikes(Option): Guys he doesn't know, hunters, stranger, pedophile and homework**

**Extra(Option): Get really jealous if Angel real close friend to a guy, he stop looking for his mother so he can be with Angel.**

**Crush(Option): Angel**

**Code: Here the sign up sheet and your two new classmates**

**Angel: Humph**

**Ace: Hey!**

**Code: Your teacher is Aisha who marry to Elsword, your headmaster is Raven who marry to Eve, your doctor is Chung who marry to Rena, your nurse is Rena who marry to Chung, your secretary is Eve who marry to Raven and your gym teacher is Elsword who marry to Aisha.**

**Angel: We will like about 14 to 16 members**

**Ace:XD thank for reading I guess :P**


	2. Prologue and The Oc characters

**Code: Wow :D this is powering through anyways here are the list of people that had made it in**

**Kat By Kat Neko983**

**Sukima Zuu(Suki for short) By xXSaKiYoXx**

**Nyte Obsidia By RavenKhaotic**

**Mari Onette By RavenKhaotic**

**Tensho Tengoku By deathangel123456**

**Yumi By Yumi-san Angel**

**Angel Freeze By Code (me :D)**

**Ace Fire By Code (me :D)**

**Ki By Solar Maelstrom**

**Kurenai Shizuka by Konjiki No Yami**

**8 open spots left I thank those who enter -clapping- anyways if you want to change your crush tell me and I change it for you just say the word. -snickers- anyways you will start as a freshman entering the school. Anyways here the Prologue**

**Prologue: Welcome To El Academy!**

**Aisha Pov:**

I had been rushing in circle because we be having freshman in our school…. what if the seniors and juniors hurt them I know they will since they have that terrible attitude, I so glad that Banthus let me switch him. When I stopped a shadow appear and give me a very soft tender kiss and I know who it was, it was Elsword my husband.

"Aisha calm down nothing bad going to happen to them" He whisper sweetly to me. That when I heard clapping down the hall "Hey Elsword I didn't knew you would calm your wife down when your the one who panicked to much" A older male voice came close. Both Elsword and I turn to see who spoke and there it was that voice belong to no other then Headmaster Raven. "Yo Raven how Eve!" My husband chuckled very loudly "Eve is actually right there" Raven pointed out behind us before I got to look at my one of my best friend a flash of red flew by. I turned to see if Elsword was there but he disappear.

I turned to see my best friend Eve who was dusting her hands "I sorry Aisha but I had to slap him" she stated and I can hear Raven chuckling behind me. "Aisha honey there you are!" I know that cheery female voice anywhere "Rena! How are you and Chung!" She had giggle a bit before replaying to me "let just say he coming in his new uniform! Oh and Aisha how do I look in my nurse uniform?" I look at her and she was pretty I actually jealous of how big her boobs are. "You look great Rena!" As we were chatting, footsteps were running down the hall and when I turned a around I saw Chung "Sorry I late guys, these doctors outfit are hard to run in!".

Raven had given Chung pat on the back "Well Chung the new students haven't arrive yet let just wait for bit okay?" Chung nodded to Raven response.

**Bus Pov:**

In the bus you can hear chatter and scream with laughter in the air the students thinking they be save didn't know that there past will hunt them but do they care? Well fuck no because they aren't going to let some stupid past blocked them from there goal.

"Hello New students I be your driver today and all I have to sat Welcome To El Academy even if were not there yet but it great to say hello"

**Code: There you all go**

**Ace: Hey guys I guess we be classmates **

**Nyte:….**

**Ace:….**

**Mari: Hi -waving- nice to meet you!**

**Angel:-nods- like wise**

**Tensho: Nice to meet you I am Tensho**

**Ace: Hey buddy I think we can get along great**

**Tensho: I agree**

**Kurenai: -waves-**

**Ki: Hell**

**Yumi: Hello I am Yumi**

**Kat: The name and clawing are my game**

**Suki: I am Sukima Zuu but people call me Suki -bows-**

**Code: This what we will have and I still waiting about 8 more or 6 more if I don't get any of those in monday at 4:45pm then that be enough of Oc I need then**


	3. The Last signup so hurry

**Code: There a lot :O oh since some of you guys pick Idk or just choose for then I would randomly put you with someone and if your crush is Raven, Chung, Elsword, Eve, Rena and Aisha I sorry to say this there married :p**

**Kat By Kat Neko983**

**Sukima Zuu(Suki for short) By xXSaKiYoXx**

**Nyte Obsidia By RavenKhaotic**

**Mari Onette By RavenKhaotic**

**Tensho Tengoku By deathangel123456**

**Yumi By Yumi-san Angel**

**Angel Freeze By Code (me :D)**

**Ace Fire By Code (me :D)**

**Ki By Solar Maelstrom**

**Kurenai Shizuka by Konjiki No Yami**

**Shiori Hoshina By xColorlessQueenx**

**Ying Suzumaru By Yeoja lleum**

**Night Hanurana By Nighttail**

**Mizuki Akua By Nighttail**

**Kurona Mutsuki By RubyCrusade**

**2 more open spots are left I actually quite impress with all these interesting characters :D**

**I have randomly put your character with roomies since there dorms Look for your oc name to know who your roomie with oka :D**

**(Boys dorms)**

**Tensho Tengoku and Night Hanurana room 215**

**Nyte Obsidia and Ace Fire room 217**

**Ki and Kurona Mutsuki room 216**

**(Girls Dorm)**

**Kat and Sukima Zuu (Suki for short) room 213**

**Yumi and Shiori Hosina room 212**

**Ying Suzumaru and Kurenai Shizuka room 211**

**Mari Onette and Angel Freeze room 210**

**MIzuki Akua and _ room 209 (if I don't get anymore girls Mizuki Akua will have room her self)**

**If I forgot someone please contact me. I just notice a lot girls :D had beaten the guys. **

**We have some couples and one Triangle **

**crush:**

**Mari Onette/Nyte Obsidia**

**Angel Freeze/Ace Fire**

**Triangle in love:**

**Yumi/Night Hanurana/Mizuki Akua**

**You may have triangle of love with anyone as long you ask the person oc first! and second if your Crush(option) has: Any or idk. I will randomly choose for you okay?**

**Anyways I will type the story when this is posted**


	4. Ch 1 Meeting new friends

**Code: Well your gym teacher Elsword fainted….**

**Mari: Mari want to know why?**

**Code: -looks at Kat-**

**Kat: It my writer who did this**

**Code: I know but Banthus will be the sub gym teacher**

**Everyone: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Code: -shrugs- anyways to the story -put hands out- OC's GRAB MY HANDS**

**Everyone: -grabs my hand-**

**Code: RAINBOW -WOOOOSH-**

**Ace Pov:**

I couldn't wait to arrive to El Academy I heard it was the best school so both me and my friend Angel signed up for it. I turned around behind me to see brown hair guy with weird glasses "Hi there! The names Ace Fire at your service " he turned to me before turning back "Hello I am Kurona Mutsuki".

He looked rather pissed at me for shouting at him it kinda made me want to go into my poking mode. I reach over behind my seat and started poking him in the head until he looked up to me "Would you stop it!" He glared up at me "Nope!" I kept poking him until a guy with blue hair and blue eyes grabbed my hand "Would you stop it" I shook my head and stuck my tongue until someone hit back of my head "Hey!" I turned to see who it was and it was my friend Angel Freeze she had white long hair that covers one of her left crimson eyes "I sorry for my friend behaviour, I am Angel Freeze" both the guys stared at her and me "Well I am Kurona Mutsuki" then our eyes turn to the blue hair man "His name is Nyte Obsidia and Mari Onette!" My head turn to see a girl that look just like a doll.

We all chatted well only Mari and I chatted which was sad until next person came and join us "Hello I am Yumi nice to meet cha!" there was girl who had cheerful smile on her face and white wings on her back "I Ace that Mari the two cruel big meanies over there are Kurona and Nyte and my best friend beside me is Angel" she took glance at all of us and nodded.

It was a long drive but we had finally made it to the academy lot of us were standing outside the gates as I looked around I found a girl with cat ears and tails standing there. "Hi the names Ace Fire at your service" next thing I knew it she tried to scratch me! "Oh I sorry you scared me well the name Kat and scratching is my game" I nodded with a cheerful smile until the guy I met what was his name again….Oh yeah Kurona I think "Hey Kurona!" I shouted happily "What give you the idea to talk to her!" I confused now "Wait what?" he glared at me "I know your trying to make a move on her! Well I won't allow that" he was about to punch me when a couple guys grabbed him "Please calm down Mister!" this guy had blonde hair tied in short ponytail and had different eyes colours "Yeah calm down!" the next guy had messy spiky hair and hazel eyes which would make any girl fall for him "I don't know what going Kurona but I don't like Kat I like someone!" After that he had calm down "I sorry it just that" the two other guys and I said "You lllllllllike her!" his face was like a cherry bomb and ran off.

"Hi I am Tensho Tengoku and this is Night Hanurana I just met him in the bus stop!" Tensho seem like pretty guy to hangout with while Night seem like calm big brother I could prank on "Well hi I Ace Fire" we began chatting about guy stuff until I heard two girls fighting "Well I bet Night like me better!" It seem to be Yumi then I heard another voice "Ya right you don't know him well enough!" There was another voice speaking I was about to ask Night when he got up and walk towards the girls. Tensho and I had ran after him when he stopped "Mizuki what you yelling at?" both the girls stopped there argument and looked at him before blushing red "W-w-well this girl think she can be a friend to you.." I looked at Yumi who face was bright red "I s-s-so sorry please forgive me" she looked away when a person came up "It actually my fault!" we turned to see another girl but what creeped me out the most was her arm was not attach to her body! "I told my friend Yumi that she should be friend you making your other friend thought that Yumi was going to use you but it misunderstood thing" she turned to yumi "Oh man get load of that!"

Yumi face became more redder "Suki! let just go!" Yumi had stormed off "Sorry about that but anyways the name Sukima Zuu but call me Suki" she walked off after her friend "She seem nice!" I looked toward to my new friends "She seem anti-social" Night stated before we heard chatter. The three of us had follow the voice when we reach to see two other girls laughing and chatting.

I had walk up to them and smiled widely "The name Ace Fire at your service" the girls started to giggle "I am Shiori Hoshina" She waved "This is Ying Suzumaru, she doesn't talk much but she really nice!" I nodded my head and left to meet my friend Angel when I bumped into a girl "I sorry miss" the girl had blonde hair and red eyes just like Angel but it not crimson like the blood "Um miss?" she didn't speak but look down I grabbed her hand and lifted her up "You shouldn't be sitting on the floor it bad for young lady like yourself sitting on the floor" her face became redder like tomato "The name Ace Fire it nice to meet you um" she looked up at me " Kurenai" I couldn't hear her "Huh?" she cleared her throat and faced me "I am Kurenai Shizuka!" she stated quickly before dashing off, I shrugged that off and head my way to find Angel.

I found Angel but there was a guy beside her and they were talking, that had made my blood boil seeing these two together made my blood boil in rage that I didn't knew I was releasing my dragon self. I stomped my way over there and sat between "Hey!" I stuck my tongue at him before I cling myself to Angel's arm "I sorry Ki this Ace he not usually like this so I hope you forgive" Ki nodded "T-T-Thanks for letting me know A-Angel, s-s-so Angel w-w-what rank are you?" I saw him kept glancing at Angel so I tighten my grip around her and give him my evilest glare which turn out to be a pout "I Rank S and Ace is Rank A" Ki nodded and got up "Well I should be going since this feel awkward when Ace is staring at me like that" he left in hurry while I had my glare on him "Ace stop doing that" I turn my attention to Angel and smiled "So how your d-" I stopped when I heard screaming.

"HE WAS LOOKING AT ME!" that must be Mizuki and Yumi "FUCK NO BITCH HE WAS LOOKING AT ME!" they were arguing right beside us "Hey Yumi and Mizuki!" the two girls turned to me and Angel and smiled before going back to yelling "BITCH NIGHT LOVE ME SINCE WE BEEN TOGETHER" soon there was follow of crash and roars "FUCK NO NIGHT MIGHT LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!" I was getting really angry at their yelling that when I saw Night and Tensho talking to each other, which had given me my first prank idea "Hey girls Night over there!" the girls turn to Night and before I knew it both of them were tugging him like rope "Someone help me please!" I saw Nyte and Mari watching the scene "Mari Mr meanie pants over here!" They saw us and Nyte seem pissed at me for calling him that "Hi Ace and Angel! Mari is laughing at Night!" I saw another girl she seem to be having fun at poor Night.

Angel and I had walked up to the girl she had golden streaks in her black hair that was tied up with very small wings at the back "Hi I Ace Fire and this is Angel Freeze" she looked at us and smiled happily "My name is Yui Zhang nice to meet ya!" Angel nodded before heading to a stage that somehow appear in front of the gates.

Almost all the people I met were here "Hey Kurona!" he looked at me and looked at the stage "Sorry I yelled at you" I put my have near my ear "Huh I can't hear you!" He grabbed my cheeked and started to pinch them "OW OW OW NOT MY FACE" he had let go when we saw a man with very short hair, tan skin and golden eyes staring at us "Hello freshman, I am Raven your headmaster and beside me is my secretary and my wife Eve beside her is your teacher Aisha who marry to Elsword your gym teacher who called sick today, on my other side is the Dr Chung and beside him is Rena his nurse and his wife!" I stared at them all but there weren't a lot of the teachers "There are seniors so the seniors teachers aren't here" Now that explain why.

**Code: Okay this was chosen from Kiyo-kun Blade and he would be the one that pick the next pov**

**Everyone but people who know him: Who is he**

**Code: He is a brother to other a friend to other**

**Everyone: oka and?**

**Code: I do not need anymore Oc's so thank for entering**

**random person: FUCK YOU**

**Code:….good to know anyways poor Night was being use as tug a war**

**Yumi: I sorry Night but it best that I win **

**Mizuki: No I should win**

**Night: Please no more**

**Code: heh heh anyways here the new crush**

**Kat x Kurona**

**Kat: but I married to Elsword**

**Code: Yeah but in this story Elsword married to Aisha**

**Elgangs: Yep**

**Code: Thank for wat- WTF -screams can be heard-**

**Ace: -clings on to Angel- You guys better fuck off she MINE**

**Angel: …..I shame to be his crush and friend**

**Code: -kicks some random people away- MONSTERS HERE THE THREE NEW MEMBERS**

**Yui Zhang by Destoryerdestoryerdestoryer**

**Rocknard Kaien (Rock) By JinRockkaien (Yours will be posted next chapter**

**Inaruna Eryuell By JinRockkain**


	5. Ch 2 The Pervert Banthus

**Code: Okay so I was told to make sure all guys are paired but problems is we don't have a lot boys so umm some of the girls will have to go yuri**

**Girls: wait what?!**

**Code: I will list the boys**

**Tensho Tengoku**

**Night Hanurana**

**Nyte Obsidia**

**Ace Fire**

**Ki**

**Kurona Mutsuki**

**Rocknard Kaien (Rock)**

**The girls list**

**Kat**

**Sukima Zuu (Suki)**

**Yumi**

**Shiori Hosina**

**Ying Suzumaru**

**Kurenai Shizuka**

**Mari Onette**

**Angel Freeze**

**Mizuki Akua**

**Inaruna Eryuell**

**Yui Zhang**

**This is the couples I seen in crush or been told**

**Nyte x Mari**

**Angel x Ace (opposite attract right?)**

**Kat x Kurona**

**Yumi x Night x Mizuki (Poor Nighty)**

**Inaruna x Rocknard **

**Yui x Tensho**

**You may have love triangles but problems is that one of them is going to be heart broken and will go yuri :P**

**Code: The chosen pov from kiyo is Kurona**

**Kurona Pov**

So my roommate is Ki and it room 216….."Hello Kurona" I turned to see Kat standing beside me "Greeting Kat you seem pissed" I face my whole body to her "Well of course there this creepy dude taking picture of the girls" I looked behind her to see a creepy dude with scar on his face taking picture "Well um who your roommate?" her eyes wander to her paper "My roommate name is Sukima" I was about to point out who until "WHAT NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" I thought it was Yumi and Mizuki "Ace please let me go, I don't like going with anyone but it the rules" oh so that was Ace being so childish "Kat what you think of them?" Kat seem to be looking at Angel and Ace very hard "Hmm Angel seem to be like she doesn't want to be with anyone but then again she letting Ace cling on to her like a infant" she looked at me for my answer "He look like a cry baby that wouldn't let his toy go away…" I can't stand his shouting.

As I reached to my dorm and placed my stuff away I saw a boy with such messy chestnut hair and blue eyes that seem to look teal in the light "You must be Ki and who that little girl?" Ki looked at me with a bright smile "Hey Kurona this little girl is my sister she be staying at girls dorm but I wanna showed her my roomie!" the girl looked at me and back at her brother "Brother I wanna see that snow fairy you saw!" snow fairy? Ki better not be stalking Kat "Knock knock anyone homeeee" I was about to answer when three familiar boys stepped in "Yo Kurona… and you!" Ace was glaring at Ki "Um hello Ace" Ki looked pretty uncomfortable with Ace staring "OMG U GUYS LOOKS SO HOT AND CUTE" did she say cute? Tensho fit the cute and Night fit the cool part and Ace look like half cool and half cute "Come on guys let go I wanna do gym!" I turned to see Tensho looking at clock "But only some of us can go since some of us are rank S" Ace turned to me like I was stupid "So gym is the best thing ever and I get to see Angel!" "so that you can cling on to her" I spoke quietly making my roomie chuckle a bit.

When we reach the gym room I saw that same stranger opening the door with camera in hand "What he doing Night?" Ace and Tensho stared at the calm Night "Isn't that the girls change room…." KI had pointed out to us and that when it hit us a guy was peeking at the girls changing! "WHAT THE FUCK I GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER" Ace was about to stomp out there when a bag flew out girls bathroom and hit him square in the face, then stepped out two girls both white hair but one of them had tails and ears…. It was Kat! Angel had had passed the camera to Kat and Angel had notice us she had head straight for us her clothing was the opposite of Ace, she was wearing black shorts white tank top with black jacket on top and a small bell hanged on her neck "Ace are you coming?" she was ignoring us and she didn't say a word of hello! "Yes let go I wanna check if my fire power works" They had left me, Night, Tensho, Ki and his sister "So uh what now" It was quite awkward "She was pretty…" All of us turn to look at Ki "There so many pretty girls here" I was about to say that he was being creepy "Brother come on I wanna you show me your handstand!" That had left me with Ace two friends "Night!" It was Yumi she was fly toward us when something jump on top of her then tackle Night "HE MINE YUMI" Yumi had steam coming out of her ears "Mizuki!" she then had tackle Mizuki but in the end they started to ripped Night clothing in two "Guys help me please!" I sorry Night but I don't want to die!

Both Tensho and I had ran to other gym to avoid Nights pleads. "Hello! I Yui nice to meet you" she had black hair in ponytail with shiny golden streak going down with her golden eyes staring at me "Hi I Tensho wanna hangout!" Yui had gleam of hope in her eyes? "Oh I would love to Tensho let us go!" now I a alone….. "Pardon me but do you go to this school?" then why am I here?"Yes I do I am Kurona and you are" the man seem to be in his twenties….. oh god please be straight please be straight "I am Rocknard Kaien" his hair was silver colour….what with the random hair colour! "Rock!" there was eighteen girl who had long straight hair that stop to her waist in a ponytail….. oh god mini skirts "Oh Inaruna what wrong?" Inaruna had made pout "All girls here are so adorable but I can't even socialize normally!" Rocknard had caring expression when he was looking at Inaruna "Excuse me Kurona but I must help my friend" After that he had left with Inaruna.

Where was the teacher I really damn bored I turned to find a girl in the corner, who has she been staring at? "Um miss?" her reds eyes turned to me she had blonde flowing hair a- SLAP "Ow what the!" she had looked of sorry face "I s-s-sorry!" I got up and dusted myself off "No I sorry for scaring you I am Kurona and you are?" she seem to be stuttering "I-I-I am Kurenai" her eyes were darting everywhere "Um hey are you okay?" she looked pretty unhappy "Yo Kurona and Kurenai!" Ace was heading towards us with his stupid big smile "H-h-hi Ace" she waved shyly "Hello Ace" I nodded toward him and looked behind him to see Angel napping "Um why she napping?" Ace turn around and back towards us "Oh well Angel said that drag- I mean humans don't have feelings and I had to hug to comfort her" What was Ace going to say before he replaced it "U-um Ace what kind of b-b-bond do you have with Angel?" hmm I really must know how Ace got to be friends with Angel that fast "Oh… well if you bug her enough!" Ace is hiding something but I can't put my finger on it "Ace where are you?" so the sleeping ice princess wakens "I coming Angel!" Ace turned to us with his big grin "Well I got to go the teacher might be coming to kill us soon!". "So uh Kur- where she go?" I thought I saw her second a ago "Hey there!" I turned my angle to see Mari and Nyte beside her "Oh hello Nyte and Mari" Mari was holding on to Nyte arm "Yui and Tensho make a great couple right?!" Wait what! "Um where you get that from?" Nyte was looking around the area "Mari saw Yui and Tensho tickling each other".

"Mari let go I want to spend my time with you" Nyte hasn't talk to me but her why?"Nyte can hangout when Mari class is done at dinner" wait Mari class is done at dinner time! "Yes I know Mari but I want to make sure your okay because I care for you" and I out of here "Oh Kurona come here" There so many people why? "Hello Shiori and Ying" the two friends looked at me "Well Ying and I must know who do you think is cute Kat or Suki?" oh god please no "Did someone said our names" It Kat and Suki….oh god please don't ask them, Kat shorts are really short like it al- No bad Kurona she your friend but a friend you have a crush on! "Hi Kat and Suki who do you think is the most hottest,coolest,cutest,awesome, smart and dreamy?" The two girls were chatting before turning to them "hottest would be Night since he has two girls after him" Oh god I forgotten about Night's girl problem "cutest would be Tensho" speaking of Tensho is he making out with Yui? "awesome would be Ki since he taking care of his sister while studying" I still haven't gotten Ki's sister's name! "the smartest would be that guy name Rock" that his nickname…. "and the coolest is…. hmm".

"Hey Kat wanna hangout?" Kat stopped chatting with the girls and left with me "So Kat how you liking this so far?" her ears twitched a bit "Well Angel is really cold toward us and I think she hate me…" Angel hating Kat who would hate her? Okay a cold hearted person would do that but why hate Kat she sweet cute, friendly Okay snap out of it Kurona you need to pass you can't fall in love not now. "OKAY KIDDES WERE GOING TO HAVE A FIGHT! I YOUR SUB BANTHUS" wait isn't that guy who was peeking on the girls? "IF YOU WIN YOU GET NAKED PICTURE OF THE GIRLS!" "WHAT THE FUCK!"he did not just said that…..

"Haha I know you boys are hap-" someone had landed a kick on Banthus square on chest "FUCK YOU" Tensho and Ace had freaking kicked a teacher! "You sir shall die by my hands" Why is Nyte joining! "How dare you took picture of Inaruna"Rock noooo why! "Kurona you should help out since Banthus could of took a picture of Kat being naked!" Okay Ki right I going to kill the little bastard "Kill him!" Ki had charged at Banthus and Night was on Banthus back and me well I was throwing my spells at him.

**(here the layout of there fight**

**Ace and Nyte were on Banthus head slashing him**

**Tensho and Ki are slashing at Banthus front**

**Rock and Night were destroying his back**

**Kurona shooting at Banthus back**

~10 minutes blew by~

"D-done I think?!" that was such long beating I swear I could of died "Um guys were missing the next class…." I was about to tell them that we could tell them the truth "How about we skip class!" What! "Tensho your so smart!" Yui was clinging on to Tensho's arm… are they couple they make out?! "A-A-Ace are you okay?" Kurenai was glancing around at everybody wounds "Nah I okay… Hey Angel did you see that!" Angel had walked up to Ace and hugged him which was a shocker to all of us "Oh god Ace that was Banthus he a warrior and a thug…. please don't scare me like that again" Did we just see Angel kind side?! Kurenai seem little mad but when on to check on Ki "Don't worry Angel plus Kurona saved me!" She turned to me and her eyes turned ice cold "You are a human?" I was about to answer when Rock came in and saved me "Pardon me but I must ask have have you heard the destroyed town that was destroyed by 5 people." I heard of it but why ask now? "Yes I have heard Rocknard I guessing your not normal are you" what are these two hiding?! Ace seem even more confused then I am.

**Code: and Done sorry if you don't understand this because I was in rush but here what I must tell you. Everyone doesn't know there past or race well Kat really easy to tell with the ears and tail.**

**Everyone: I don't like it**

**Code: -cries into corner- I so sorry**

**Everyone: -nodding-**

**Code: I more sorry for Night since his clothes were torn apart**

**Night: …..meh**

**Code: The pov shall be randomly be pick from Kiyo once again**


	6. Ch 3 English Class

**Code: Today I doing Tensho pov by choice**

**Everyone but Tensho: Why**

**Code: It because I need to keep his innocent and it was Ace fault for swearing**

**Ace: Oi you want your crush being naked in front of stranger?!**

**Code: Um no but don't go bringing people like Tensho into this mess**

**Ace: Fine**

**Code: The snow fairy is Eve if your wondering**

**Tensho Pov:**

My mind still playing on what just happen at gym class…

**Flash back:**

"Tensho!" Ace was heading toward me with the burning hatred in his eyes "What wrong Ace?" his eyes turned into confusion before returning to hatred "We got to attack Mr Banthus!" why attack our sub? "But wouldn't that get us into trouble?" Ace had You-kidding-me face "Well Mr Banthus is a very very bad man who attacked little children!" our sub did what! "Fine I shall help you to get revenge on what he did to the children!" Ace had grabbed my wrist and both were sent flying kicking Banthus chest that when I heard Ace shouted "FUCK YOU" what did the word 'fuck you' mean? I must ask Ace later when we are finish destroying the teacher.

**Flash back ends**

"Hey Tensho are you listening to me?" my thoughts returns to Kat sitting beside me "What were you saying Kat?" she turned her gaze to a fainted Banthus "When do you think gym class ends?" I turned my gaze to see Yumi and Night chatting something about 'sorry' or 'it unlike me' "Oi Tensho pay attention!" I turn my head to see Kat eyes gazing at me annoyance "Sorry Kat it not like me to be like this…" Kat eyes turned from annoyance into calmness "So you thinking of Yui?" Yui? Where she get that from? "Huh what you talking about?" Her gaze widen a bit before it turned into a glare "Aren't you and Yui going out?" What those Kat mean were not allow outside right now "Kat, Yui and I aren't outside" I saw Kat face palmed before turning toward me "Tensho do you know what dating is?" dating? I titled my head a side bit in confusion Kat's face had turned into a big shock "You aren't joking right?" I was about to answer when the bell rang.

Once I gotten out Kat stayed close behind me asking questions about dates, romance and girl friends….I have friends that are girls does that count? "Tensho are you really really really sure you don't know what girl friend is?" I turned towards Kat "I have friends that are girls, your a girl right?" Kat had sighed before a familiar white haired passed us "Oi Angel come here!" Kat was dragging me along to catch up with the girl with crimson eyes once we got next to her she didn't even say a word Hello! "Hey pay attention!" Angel stopped and turned fully toward us "You maybe friends with Ace but this doesn't mean we are friends" She had left us with those hurtful words "That stupid bitch thinking she all that!" bitch? Best ask Kat about this "Kat what a 'bitch' and what a 'fuck you'?" Kat turned to me with her mouth wide open before she covered her mouth "Tensho those words are very bad so don't you ever dare say them never! You understand me?!" I nodded my headed and we went on to english class.

When we got in Angel was sitting beside Ace reading a book while Ace was staring at her "Look at Ace it like he in love with Angel she a freaking b- rude person" I looked at her then to Ace "Do you like Ace, Kat?" she turned to me shook her head "Not really Ace is actually a nice guy and he deserves better because Angel such a jerk" I turned to find Night sitting in front of Ace "Tell me what you think of Night?" Kat looked at me in confusion "Well he really nice and cool but I kinda of afraid" Wait why is Kat scared of Night? "Kat what make Night so scary?" she looked at me then to Night "Well Mizuki might attack me!" I looked to find Yumi laughing with Yui and Suki "Yumi seem calmed and all" Kat chuckled a bit "Yumi actually a calmed girl but Mizuki wouldn't let her talk to Night so mostly Yumi would lose it" So Yumi was really calm girl! "Oh Night look at the drawing I made for you!" Kat and I spotted Mizuki talking to Night and Yumi seem to heading over to them "Hi Night I was wondering if I can have a pencil?" Mizuki seem upset "I sorry Yumi but Night and I were talking!" are they going to fight again?! "You should let people ask for someone pencil!" Mizuki had tackle Yumi down to the ground when Nyte and Mari arrived "Nyte stop this fight Mari doesn't want see friends hurt!" Nyte nodded and grabbed both "Please stop this fight it useless if you guys keep this up" I wish to be like Nyte…. Strong, understanding, calm and kind "Nyte let us go! Mari tell him to let us go "Mari doesn't want to watch Yumi and Mizuki fighting" Kat had a small smile spreading through her face "You heard Mari, now stop your fighting and go attack Night" Nyte had let the girls go and left with Mari in his hands… They make a great mother and father "Night come here and let us give you a kiss!" Kat tapped my shoulder and point at a pinned down Night "A-A-Ace help me!" Ace wasn't paying attention to Night "Ace is staring at Angel for quite sometime" soon I heard few squeals and giggles.

When the girls retreated, Kat had walked up to Night who was still on the grounds. When I came over I saw lots of red stains on his cheek and on his chest "Kat what that on him?" Kat turned to me a snickered a bit "That called lipstick mark!" lipstick? "Oh Tensho and Kat there you are!" Shiori and Ying were rushing to us "Tensho are you and Yui dating?" I looked at Shiori in confusion "Oh no Tensho isn't dating Yui" Ying looked at Kat with the face What? Kat had dragged them in corner whispering to each other when I heard Shiori gasped and Ying face looked in horror. When they had return I was given hugs by both Shiori and Ying "We're so sorry Tensho!" I was becoming really confused "Hello there" all of us turned to see Rocknard and Inaruna standing behind us "Oh hello Rock and Inaruna!" Kat and Shiori greeted "Where the teacher?" Kat and Shiori looked at Rock up and down "Aren't you about 22 years old?" Inaruna had hurt face "I not 22 years old I 18!" Inaruna is really young "We are allowed in cause we to master something that no one can master" Kat looked at Rock with pleading eyes "No Kat I will not tell you what we are trying to master it something you must not know or learn" I wonder what are Rock and Inaruna hiding…. I shouldn't be talking like that since I hiding something maybe it the same with Ace and Angel "Inaruna and I shall be taking our seat" Rock and Inaruna had left to take there seats "Tensho!" I was soon tackle by Yui "hello Yui how are you?" She got off of me "Oh well I doing really well Yumi seemed really happy!" I hoped Yui doesn't know that Yumi came and gang up on Night and left weird red marking there "Hey isn't it that shy girl over there!" Kat, Shiori, Ying and I turn to see Kurenai reading her book she seemed very lonely….. "Hi Kurenai why you alone! Wanna hangout with us?!" I heard few screams "Guys I got her!" we saw a tied up Kurenai and Ki beside them "What going on?" everybody turn to see Ki "Oh hey Ki were just talking and we thought we should invite Kurenai in our group!".

"Okay settled down children!" a girl with purple had walked in "My name Aisha and I shall be your teacher this whole semester" is that purple or violet "I must congrats all you students for making it in the El Academy but please be careful around the seniors because they dislikes fresh man" I was listening intently until a piece of paper landed on my desk, as I opened it I found a note.

Hey Tensho since your beside Kurona can you throw this note at him~Kat.

I had threw the note at Kurona who had given me a glare until I mouth the word Kat he had quickly open the note and smiled a bit. "You must be wondering where your uniforms? You shall received them in 5 days but for now since this your first day you shall have a day off understand?!" we all nodded our heads.

"Hey Kurona what you think of Kat?" Kurona looked at me and I saw hint of blushed but it stopped "I respect her" I nodded my head "Hey Tensho and Kurona" Our head turn to see Kat and Ace walking towards us "Ace I see you have return to your lala land" Ace started to pout at Kurona insult "Well maybe I like to daydream?" Ace stated toward Kurona "Maybe you were daydreaming about Angel?" Ace faced turned into a big pout "So not true!" the two started to bicker "Hey Ki what you doing" Ki was walking toward us "Why are you girls so pretty….." we all turned to look at Ki "Well sorry for being shy okay!" We just nodded our heads and we started to chat when we heard Suki talking to Yumi pretty close by "Yumi you need to tell Night you like him" aren't Yumi and Night friends already so doesn't that count? "Shhhh Suki don't be so loud" I wish someone tells me what going on I so confused!

**Code: I finish**

**Everyone: So we didn't get our uniform?**

**Code: Nope and Angel being a bitch**

**Angel: …..**

**Code: Anyways I hope I got everyone!**

**Everyone: -looks around-**

**Code: :DDDDDDDDDD**


	7. Ch 4 Fighting with Seniors!

**Chase and Zero: Hello**

**Tensho: Hi who are you?**

**Chase: I Chase and that Zero!**

**Zero: humph**

**Yumi: You don't have to be so rude!**

**Code: I see everyone met my new ocs who aren't going to be in the story**

**Kat: -patting Chase- I already met them!**

**Angel: We give you information on them later but here story we are going through story as Suki**

Being a SS student is boring, you just get to leave the class and wander around the school, then again Miss Aisha did warned us about the seniors, maybe it best if I hangout with Mari but then Nyte would be there.

"Hello there cutie~" A guy who had terrible breath came walking up to me

"Humph" I simply walked by him but he grabbed my arm

"Hey listen to your seniors bi-" He was about to finish when a guy grabbed him

"Hey buddy I don't think you should be doing that" The senior didn't look to happy

"Fine I leave but I be back"

When I looked behind me I saw a guy with red flaming hair and crimson eyes just like Angel's eyes. The guy looked very young just like Miss Aisha.

"My name Elsword I your gym teacher!" Guy smiled from ear to ear

Wait wasn't the teacher guy name Banthus or something because I know my teacher isn't that young. This Elsword guy kept smiling and walked away when I heard my name being called.

"Suki!" Mari was running to me and nearly tackled me down

Where Nyte and why is she out of class isn't she E student?! I can hear people running down hallway and when I looked I saw Nyte, Rocknard and Inaruna running over here. Through I never expected that Rocknard and Inaruna would be running with Nyte.

"Mari don't go sneaking out of class!" Nyte had untangled Mari arm around me

"No Mari want to stay with Suki!"

When I looked to Rocknard and Inaruna they were talking and kept glancing at us. I wonder what they were talking about because when they caught me staring they stopped talking and waved at me. There hiding something but what? Well sooner or later were going to find out what there hiding.

"Thanks guys for telling me that Mari sneaked out of class"

"No problem, I can tell if a guy really cared about someone" When Rocknard left with Inaruna, Nyte face was little redder then usual

After a long a chat we return to class to see our teacher not in class and that our classroom was in total chaos, Ace was holding Kurona in a headlock, Night was being choked from the hugs that Yumi and Mizuki had been hugging him, Shiori and Ying were chatting well Shiori is chatting, Kat had been talking to Tensho, Ki, Yui and Kurenai. Through there was no sign of Rocknard, Inaruna and Angel, weren't they suppose to be around?

"Oh hi guys welcome back" we all looked to Ace who had poor Kurona in a headlock.

"Let me go you, you stupid idiot!" When I looked at Kurona it looked like he was going to blow him up

"Have you guys seen Rock, Inaruna and Angel"

"Sorry Nyte I haven't seen them I wish I had!"

All three students are missing, where did they go and why did they leave class on the first day? Do they hate being here? When I was in my train of thought the door slam open showing a boy who had pikachu ears and a baby face.

"Would you please quiet down" almost everyone went silenced

"Who are you?"

"I'm Chung your school doctor" Him a boy who looked like a child is our doctor?!

We were in total shock and when we snapped out he had already left, the person who was standing at the door was Rocknard and Inaruna, they had walked pass us all and sat in their seats and began talking again.

When the room was about to go in chaos again the door open again and few seniors came inside. I can recognize the senior that tried to hit on me and by the looks of his smile it seem he remembers me, I can tell that in this room everything is silenced the only noise can be heard is through the slow breaths.

"Well well my beautiful prize does goes to this class!" His word slurred a bit

"How about you leave before I destroy you" Nyte was face to face to the seniors and by the looks of it there maybe a fight going on soon.

"How about you sit down you little prick and get out of here while the seniors and I play with the girls a bit!"

Before we knew it Nyte had punch the senior in the face and a fight had started, almost all the guys expect Tensho were throwing punches at the seniors, all girls and Tensho made run out of class to get the teachers but we had bumped into Angel.

"Angel, are you okay?!"

"Yes I am fine…. what going on?" She seemed less cold hearted and bit more kinder

we all explain to her what going on in class and she started to run to the classroom and when we once reach to the classroom, it was nearly destroyed. We saw Night and Ace being choked by two different seniors before I knew it Yumi and Mizuki had grabbed the seniors by the back and started beating him. I thought they were insane but Angel had started beating the bloodily pulp out the guy and before we know it some of the girls were attacking the seniors, Yui had stayed behind with Tensho to help him and for me I was attacking the guy who tried to hit on me. It all ended when Headmaster Raven came in.

"What is going on in here!" The fight stopped and we stand there in silence

"SIR THESE FRESHMEN ATTACK US WHEN WE WERE SAYING GOING TO VISIT THEM!" I swear to god I going to punch him!

When some of us about to protest Angel kicked the senior out of the way, I was kinda shocked because she just kicked a student in front our headmaster!

"I sorry sir but if your going to suspend or expelled us how about you expelled the one that march into our classroom drunk"

Headmaster Raven was silenced for second then bursted out laughing, I actually jumped a bit because I never expected him to laugh, he left while yelling at seniors to head for office and everything in classroom went quiet until someone blurted out.

"Well class is not over yet how about we play little game called truth and dare?"

Some of us had agree to play the game while Tensho, Yui and Angel had sat out for a bit and decide to do other things. Where was the teacher when she supposed to teach us? I was getting feeling that this school is a poor excuse for a academy in the world but then maybe I going to enjoy this.

"Suki sit with Mari!" Mari had dragged me along with her

I was about tell her I wasn't going to play through somehow I ended up in the circle, I turn to see Night being hold in head lock by Ace until Yumi and Mizuki attacked Ace and by looks of it he barely made out of it life. Night was being pampered by Yumi and Mizuki until Mizuki grabbed Night hand and kissed his cheek and Yumi didn't like this at all and hugged him to death. That poor idiot, when we were about to play the game Tensho, Yu and Angel had came and sat with us. Now this truth and dare game going to be more interesting because I wonder how cruel are the people mind are when it come to this game.

"Okay I go first Tensho truth or dare?" we are turned to Ace who just smiled happily

"You idiot!" Ki pointed at Ace and put him in headlock

"heh heh Don't worry I going to pick…" Tensho had chuckled a bit

Why did that idiot picked someone who innocent at first game?! I turned to see Ace biting Ki's arm and Nyte was trying to open Ace's mouth so Ace can let go of Ki's arm. It didn't quite work so Kurona, Rocknard, Night and Nyte had tried opening Ace's mouth to free Ki's arm until finally Ace had let go of Ki's arm.

"Damn it Ace you son of-" Ki mouth was covered by Kat's hand from swearing in front of Tensho

When Kat had let go of Ki's mouth and whacked Ace's head for biting his arm. Ace just stuck his tongue out and crawled to Angel and glared at everyone, Kat just sighed and shook her head and took look at Ki's arm and what surprise her the most is that it looked like a dragon bite mark. We all turned to Ace who just hid behind Angel. Through the school didn't tell us what are other peoples races is because we had to guess. Angel had slapped Ace and told us we should just start the game soon. She was able to change subject but sooner or later all of us that doesn't show their race will be shown sooner or later but for now we just play the game and study.

**Code: Finish**

**Ki: My arm was nearly eaten by that thing!**

**Ace: -hissss-**

**Kat: Your not cat -whack Ace- I a cat!**

**Night: I was being choked by a senior!**

**Chase: Don't worry at least you didn't die!**

**Zero: meh I can already see Ace biting someone head**

**Mari: Mari want to see who get bitten next!**

**Nyte: And it going to be you Mari**

**Zero: Anyways put down your character choices of dares or truths and we will post it on chapter **

**Code: Anyways to those who want to see something about my ocs here information on them you don't have to look but if you want to make sure of something then take a look**

Angel is actually 17 but in the story in teen years she 15

Ace is the same as Angel he 17 but in story in teen years he 15

Chase is the oldest but he act like a 6 year old, he a half wolf and half human his hair colour is orange then that make his fur orange, his eyes are deep blue and in the he actually was killed at age 6 but resurrect at age 7 but he was resurrect at the age he died so he actually 19 but because of that he look 18 and is same height as Angel. He is Elsword uncle he has three sibling each of them from different side, his brother has red flaming hair and is eldest he has taken human side, his sister who 2nd eldest has taken wolf side and has blonde hair. Chase has two personality, his innocent, kind and childish form and his mature and rude form. His mature form is a sadist.

Zero is the youngest and the tallest out of them, he 16 years old, his hair is just Ace but less spiky and has a little ponytail at the end and his hair is silverly white, his eyes are greyish white and bloody red and he is half dragon and half human as well, he smokes and drinks and he total opposite of Ace, he is water dragon and he more mature, blunt, sarcastic and rude then Ace but he kind but only when he want to.

Ace, Chase and Zero are crushing on Angel making them rivals

**Code: If you read this then yeah thank you for reading :D and next chapter is Kat**


End file.
